Winx club Comic 1: The Castle
by Melissa201122
Summary: Complete. The winx meet each other in this comic. I don't own this. Sorry I'm not so good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm publishing winx club comics into stories which are in english! I have bought most of them and I would like to share them with you! One story is one whole comic! And please do review! Enjoy!

Comic 1: The Castle

Just Imagine if one morning, your parents bring you to a very unusual school: One that exists in a different dimension all together, and best of all, Magical...

Everyone is happy and entering Alfea. Bloom and her parents are outside, looking at the school.

Bloom said, "This place is H-U-G-E! Have you seen anything like this?"

Mike said, "Good Lord! Not at all!"

Vanessa said, "Fancy a fairy-school in a real castle! How thrilling!

Bloom said, "Thanks to Stella, she invited me here!"

Mike said, "We better get moving or we'll be late!"

Mike takes a step and he is crashed by a wall.

Mike said, "Urgh!Oof!"

Bloom said, "?"

Mike hold his nose and said, "My nose feels really sore, Think I ran into something!"

Bloom said, "That's impossible. I don't see anything!"

Mike put his both hands and said, "Good grief, It's like a wall,... An invisible wall!"

Stella said, "Wall, Schmall, I should have known."

Stella took Bloom's hand and her luggage and said, "It's no biggie, just the protection barrier to keep non-magicians out.  
>They do that sometimes!"<p>

Bloom said, "You don't mean..."

Stella looked at Mike and Vanessa. She said to them, "I'm sorry you two, looks like your adventure ends here."

Mike said, "Oh?"

Bloom said, "Dad, Mom, I..."

Vanessa said, "It's alright sweetie...we'll be fine."

Mike said, "Well, one last hug and it's toodles for now!"

Bloom hugged her dad then her mom. She said, "Oh mommy, It won't be the same without you two!"

Vanessa said, "It's time you go my dear..." She took one tear out and wiped it. She said, "You go girl...Make us proud!"

Mike said, "Yup! Make us proud... Hey wait! This might come in handy."

Mike handed a present to Bloom. Bloom said, "Gee! Dad! A present for me? What is it?" She opened the present and said, "Awesome! A cell phone of my own! Thanks Dad!"

Mike said, "It was supposed to be for christmas, but you'll need this to keep us updated."

Suddenly a sound came from Alfea. Vanessa said, "We've got to get moving my dear."

Stella said, "Don't worry, She's in good hands!"

Mike said, "Be careful, Sweetheart! And you too, Kiko... Keep an eye on her!"

Bloom said, "But what are they going to do, Stella? How will they get home?"

Stella said, "You worry too much! Watch me..." She tossed her ring in the air and it became her scepter. She said, "Here we go!"  
>She took it in her hands and said, "There... No sweat! Have a good trip you two!"<p>

Bloom parents waved to her and said, "Bye Bloom!"

They went and Bloom said, "Mom...Dad!..."

Stella said, "Quit worrying silly, They're already home!"

Bloom said, "So..So what happens now?"

Stella made a portal and said, "One step in...through this wall and you'll be in magix! You aren't going to change your mind I hope?.."

Bloom said, "Hmm...I think I'm all set for magix!"

"Way to go!" said Stella. "Now let's put the scepter away.." She tossed it again and it changed into a ring. Bloom gasped. Stella said, "There! All set? Here we go!" They entered the portal.

They entered the gates of Alfea. Bloom said, "I don't believe this! It's too cool to be true!"

Stella said, "Don't flip. You'll get used to it in no time!"

A girl said, "Good morning, Madame Inspector!"

Griselda smiled and said, "Good Morning, My dear! Next, Please!"

Bloom said, "Who's that?"

Stella said, "Inspector Griselda! It's alright. She's not as scary as she looks!"

Bloom said, "!"

A blue haired girl said, "Umm...I'm Eleanor of Dolona! I sent my application in some time ago..."

Griselda said, "If you sent it in, Your name must be on the list! I'll just take a quick look!" She checked and said, "Here is it.. Eleanor of Dolona! Welcome!"

Eleanor said, "Th-thanks!"

Bloom said, "Hey! How can my name appear on the list! I didn't enroll!"

Stella said, "Calm down will you? I'm positive your name is on the list!" She took out a letter and said, "This is a withdrawal letter from the princess of Callisto! I was supposed to deliver on her behalf." She tore it and said, "But this letter will never reach Inspector Griselda!"

Bloom said, "What? You want me to take her place? But that's a scam!"

Stella said, "Scam! Sham! It's just a little white lie..."

Bloom said, "No, No! I don't want to lie!"

Griselda said, "And next in line... Princess Stella of Solaria! What a pleasant suprise!" (Though it's written Domino in the comic. I don't know why.)

Bloom said, "Suprise? Why?"

Griselda said, "Well after what happened last year,I thought we'd never see you again at Alfea!"

Stella said, "Well, I'm back for more! I'm not the sort who give up easily!"

Griselda said, "We'll see about that! I suppose this young lady is your friend?"

Bloom said, "Well I..."

Stella said, "It's the princess of Callisto!"

Griselda said, "Varanda of Callisto...?

Stella peered at her list and said, "Here's her name! We're all set then! Let's go!"

Griselda said, "Welcome to Alfea, Princess!"

Bloom said, "Uhm, thanks!" They went away from Griselda and headed inside Alfea.

Stella said, "See? Couldn't be easier!"

Bloom said, "Yikes! Easy for you that is! I almost fainted! By the way... What happened last year?"

Stella said, "Nothing, Never mind... I'll tell you about it someday..."

Meanwhile inside Alfea, the teachers were looking through the windows.

A grey haired female teacher (I don't know her name) said, "So the three newbies are finally here!"

Professer Palladium said, "I'm always so excited at the start of the year!"

The female teacher said, "I remember when I was one of them!"

Palladium said, "They look so eager!"

Professer Wizgiz said, "Uhh... Distinguished colleagues...I can't see a thing! Give me some room, please! Excuuuse me!  
>Ump... Okay Okay! Let's see if this works!" He turned into a mouse and got on the female teacher's shoulder. He said,<br>"Excuse me?"

The teacher said, "EEEEEEKK! Ooooohh my head is spinning!" She fainted.

Palladium said, "?" Then he looked at Wizgiz and said, "Professer Wizgiz, you really should control yourself!"

Wizgiz said, "Ehm..."

Meanwhile Griselda was outside with all the new fairies. She said, "Now that you're all here, let me tell you that for the next five years, This will be your home..." She looked at Stella and said, "But remember: You can go as easily as you came if you don't obey Alfea's rules!"

Stella pouted. Bloom looked at Stella and said to her, "She's really on your case, isn't she?"

All the fairies looked at Griselda and were really bored. Griselda continued, "I'll show you to the gates myself, If I have to! This isn't a magicians' school!... So no tricks in the halls or in the rooms! You can only use your...powers only in class, And under the teachers' supervision! That means you too, Princess Stella..."

Stella said, "What? Well of course! But why single me out?"

Griselda said, "Because it's your fault that the pozology lab is still under repair!"

Bloom laughed and said, "So that's what this is all about! Hee-hee!"

Stella said, "Hey...My daddy paid for the damages!"

Headmistress Faragonda and the other teachers came. Griselda said, "So don't forget what you shouldn't do! And now, let's have a rousing welcome for our director, Lady Faragonda!"

Headmistress Faragonda said, "Thank you girls! Welcome you all to Alfea! I hope that inspector Griselda hasn't frightened you too badly! She seems a little strict but you'll grow to love her! Now I'll bid all of you a warm and hearty welcome to our fairy school! We're the best in magix. Everyone says so!... That's because we're the only one. Hah-hah-hah!"

Stella said, "Boy, the same joke year after year! It's faerie funny isn't it?"

Headmistress Faragonda said, "Oh stop standing around! Come in and make yourself at home!"

Everyone entered Alfea and all the fairies said, "Oooohh!"

Bloom said, "It's absolutely charming!"

"Whoa...Neat!" said a girl.

Miss faragonda said, "Alfea is the ideal place to becoming great fairies! Of course, it won't be an easy road ahead..."

Stella grinned and said, "But we teachers are close by, right here with you!"

Miss Faragonda said, "But we teachers are close by, right here with you!"

All the girls raised their eyebrows at Stella. Stella said, "Hah! What did I tell you? Principal Faragonda never changes!"

Miss faragonda said, "But you must never forget one thing...

Stella put her hands on her hips and said, "Stay away from the witches of cloud tower!"

Miss Faragonda put her hands on her hips too and said, "Stay away from the witches of cloud tower!"

The girls giggled. Stella said, "See? I know it all girls! Hahahaha..." A brown haired girl (Not flora) said, "Ah! Ah!"

Miss Faragonda said, "Now go to your rooms! We'll see one another again during dinner!"

Everyone left. On the stairs, Bloom asked Stella, "Who are the witches of Cloudtower? So there aren't only fairies in magix!  
>And those are our Profs- How do you like them?"<p>

Stella answered, "Of course not! There are three schools of magic in magix! One is Alfea, The other is red fountain college of specialists... They are all boys! And the third... The worst... is the Cloud Tower college of witches!"

Bloom said, "Witches! Wow!"

Stella said, "Don't get too excited! They're bad...It'll be a good idea to stay away from them!"

Bloom said, "Right. I'll keep that in mind!"

They reached the door. Stella said, "Isn't this exciting! We'll be sharing the same apartment!"

Stella opened the door and Bloom said, "Oh boy! A whole apartment just for us?"

Stella said, "Yeah! And this is my room...Same as last year!" She got on her bed and said, "Aah...Always perfect!"

Bloom looked at a board on a door. It was written 'Flora and Varanda of Callisto'. Bloom said, "This should be mine...  
>I mean...Princess Varanda..." She opened the door and Kiko followed her. She said, "Anyone here?" She entered and she stepped on a flower. The flower screamed. Bloom said, "Oh sorry! I..."<p>

Flora said, "No, I ought to apologise! I shouldn't have left my things on the floor!"

Bloom turned and saw a girl named Flora. She said, "This is your... A talking plant?"

Flora smiled and said, "Like it? I plant it myself and it talks a lot. However, It's always getting in the way!  
>By the way... I'm Flora! And you must be Varanda, my roommate right?"<p>

Bloom said, "Varanda? Ah, yeah, sure... Varanda! That's me! Of Callisto!"

Stella said, "Uh... Must be a kind of... Last name... Ouck!

A girl named Tecna came and said, "Callisto! Fourth world of Magix's Highest Ring! Pretty far from here!"

Bloom said, "Oh... And you might be?"

Tecna said, "Hi! I'm Tecna!"

Stella said, "And I'm Stella! Pleased to meet you!"

Tecna said, "Stella? I've heard a lot about you!"

A voice said, "Me too!"

They turned to see a girl named Musa. She said, "I hope you'll warn us beforehand if you plan to blow up our classroom!"  
>The others laughed. Musa said, "I'm Musa! Welcome! How did you get back in after you were expelled?"<p>

Stella said, "Oh, that was an accident! Everybody knows that! But the truth is... they couldn't say no to someone as cute as I am!" The others laughed.

Flora said, "Cute and modest!"

Suddenly they heard a screaming voice. Bloom recognized it at once. Bloom said, "Kiko! What's happening!" They turned and saw that the plant was swinging Kiko. Bloom said, "Kiko! Oh, Good heavens... Let him go! Let him go!"

Flora said, "Bad plant... Let him go right now!" The plant let go Kiko and he landed in Bloom's arms. Bloom stroked the rabbit and said, "Oh don't be too hard on her! Kiko must have been up to no good!"

Flora said, "Poor little dear, you were hungry, weren't you? Here have some of these..." She planted some seeds in a pot full of soil and carrots popped out of them. Flora said, "Right! He must have tasted her, And the plant reacted!"

Kiko began to eat the carrots.

Stella said, "I'm starving. Let's all eat out this evening and we can explore magix at the same time!"

Flora said, "Hey...That's a splendid idea! This calls for a celebration! It's our first 'Get together'!"

Bloom said, "Great! Okay, Pizza anyone?"

Tecna said, "Pizza? Whats... Pizza?"

Bloom said, "Huh?...Ah!...Ehm...A typical Callisto dish! I'll explain..."

They went outside. Griselda was looking out of the window and she saw the girls.

The girls reached at magix. A voice said, "Magix station...End of the line!"

The girls were in the bus. Bloom said, "Oooh...Are we here already? You said magix is a magical place!"

Stella said, "Sure! What else were you expecting?"

They got out of the bus and Bloom said, "It's so... normal! How can the enchanted capital of our universe looks like on Earth?  
>Where are the dragons... Or the magic wand stores? And the gnomes... And other weird creatures! I thought..."<p>

Stella said, "Those only exist in fairytales, Bloom! This is reality! Everything here in Magix is magic! Look around and notice what's going on..."

Bloom looked at a car who made space for its parking. Her mouth was wide open. Stella said, "Get it now?"

Bloom said, "Cripes! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..."

Stella said, "Exactly! You gotta have eyes to see it, my dear! Now... Let's go eat! We can discuss about this later!"

The others laughed. Meanwhile at a glasses shop, Knut was trying out some glasses. The shopkeeper said, "If you're looking for the latest thing, There's this model, which is a bit... Uhm... Sbarazzino!"

Knut said, "Uhm!" He tried on a pair of pink glasses and looked at himself at the mirror. He said, "I don't know if it's exactly..."  
>He saw five girls in the mirror. Two of them were similar. He turned and looked at the window. He said, "Snakes and Salamanders!<br>Those are... I can't believe it!" He turned to the shopkeeper and said, "Did you see what I just saw?"

The shopkeeper said, "I wouldn't know! But my eyesight's good!"

Knut said, "Grrr! I mean those girls who just went by!"

The shopkeeper said, "Oh, th-them? They're just Alfea's students! They just got here in time for the new course!"

Knut said, "I have to let my masters know right away!..." He left the shop.

The shopkeeper said, "Umm, I think... Hey where are you going? My glasses!" The shopkeeper went after him and shouted,"My glasses!"

Knut took out his phone. He said, "They're right here in town this very minute and this time they might want to take part personality!"

At the cafe, Icy's phone rang. She said, "Tssk... What's wrong now?" She attended it and said, "Knut! You useless geez... What's wrong now?"

Knut said, "I saw it, master! The fairy you are looking for is here, in Magix!"

Icy said, "How interesting! And I suppose that pain-in-the-neck has the scepter with her! Get on with it and try not to mess it up, you fool!"

Knut said, "Yes, Yes, you can count on me!" He put his phone in his pocket and said, "Grunt! And here I am at it again! But... I feel so...  
>so giddy! I wonder why..." He adjusted his glasses and said, "Oh that's why! These stupid glasses! I sure don't need them now!" He threw them on the ground and crushed them.<p>

Meanwhile, The winx had finished their meal. Stella said, "What a meal! The ice-cream was great!"

Bloom was dialing her phone but it wasn't working. She said, "Mmm... I don't get it!"

"Get what?" said Stella.

Bloom said, "The cell phone's not working, but the batteries are charged! My dad just gave it to me! I so wanting to let my folks know I'm okay!"

Tecna said, "Let me see! I'm pretty good with electronics, you know?" Bloom handed her phone over to Tecna. Tecna said, "Noo! It can't be! This tecnology is absolutely primitive! Where ever did you get this gadget?"

Bloom said, "Hey! It's a gift from my father! And it's brand new!"

Stella whispered to Bloom, "On Earth maybe..."

Tecna said, "It's an antique, I tell you! It's of no use here in Magix but it's fine as a collector's item..."

Bloom said, "Okay! If anyone is going to keep it, It's me coz this is mine!" She left in anger and went to where a telephone was kept. She said in anger, "Oh, you conceited little know-it-all! One more second and I'd have made you eat up the cell phone!" She looked at the telephone and said, "Hey perhaps this..." She asked a waiter who was passing by, "Excuse me, does that work?" The waiter replied, "Of course!" Then he went.

Stella came and said, "Bloom, are you alright? Pay no attention to Tecna! She didn't mean to upset you!"

Bloom answered, "I'm sure..."

Stella handed her cell phone and said, "If you really want to call your parents, use my cell phone! C'mon, take it! It works fine!"

Bloom took Magix's telephone and said, "No, No, never mind! I can manage! But... My parents... They can receive my calls, Can't they?"

Stella put her cell phone in her pocket and said, "Sure! You can call anywhere in the universe from Magix! Take your time! We'll settle the bill and wait for you in the square near the fountain, okay?"

Bloom said, "At the fountain- Okay!" Stella left.

At Mike and Vanessa's house, the phone rang. Vanessa picked it up and said, "Hello?"

Bloom said, "Hi, Mom! It's me!"

Vanessa said, "Bloom? Sweetheart, is that really you? How are you?"

Bloom said, "Everything's fantastic here, Mom! I'm with Stella and some other really nice girls! The school's an amazing place! Classes start tomorrow!...  
>Sure I'll tell you all about it! And guess what... ?" She looked at the window. Knut was passing from there.<p>

Vanessa said, "What's wrong sweetheart? Is everything okay? When will you call again?"

Bloom said, "Uh... soon! But now my friends are calling me and I've got to go, Mom! Say hello to daddy for me!"

Vanessa said, "Wait Bloom! I..." But before Vanessa could complete her sentence, Bloom had already put the phone back.

Bloom said, "That big oaf, I know who that is..." She went on the stairs and said, "Hmm... What does that ugly mug want? He's spying on somebody! I'm sure he's up to no good! I'll fix him... Oops!"

The waiter was going up the stairs with a tray full of drinks but Bloom accidently pushed him. The waiter said, "Aaah! Careful!"

Bloom said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

All the drinks spilled and the glasses broke. As for the waiter he fell down.

Bloom said, "Wha... What happened to him?"

Meanwhile, the girls were waiting for Bloom. Flora said, "What's taking Varanda so long?"

Tecna said, "She left because she's offended by me!"

Stella said, "No, No! She's on the phone! She's got a lot to talk about with her folks!"

Flora said, "Maybe she got lost!"

Tecna said, "How could I have been so stupid! It's all my fault!"

Stella said, "Relax! I asked her, and everything's fine, believe me! I'm going to get her! Wait here for me!" She left. She went on the street and heard a sound. She said, "Bloom, is that you?" She turned around and saw Knut.

Knut said, "No... It's me! You owe me something!"

Stella said, "You?"

Knut said, "I want your scepter... And no one can help you now!"

Stella said, "With you I can manage single-handed, you beast!" She took out her ring, tossed it in the air and said, "Solaria!" (Though it's written Domino again in the comic. I don't know why.)

Knut pushed Stella before she could take the scepter. He said, "Don't be too sure!" She fell on the ground. He picked up the scepter and said, "I'll take this! Hah, Hah! I got it! I got it!  
>Now take me, If you can!" He ran off and went somewhere else. He said, "I got the scepter, masters... Where are you? I don't see you!"<p>

"We're here, Knut... On the other side!" A familier voice said.

"You useless, You! You never see us- It's unbelievable!" another familier voice said.

He looked behind and the witches were there.

Icy said, "Give me the scepter now!"

Darcy said, "Excellent, Runt! See? That wasn't so hard..."

A voice said, "Right! But it's not yours, so you'll have to give it back!" They turned and saw Bloom. Bloom said, "Good thing I followed that beast! So, you're his accomplices!"

Icy said, "What? And who are you?"

Darcy said, "How dare you speak to us this way?"

Bloom said, "Ehm... Whoever you are... I'm not afraid of you!" But inside Bloom, it was, "Gasp! If they only know how my legs are trembling..."

Icy said, "Alone against three witches! You must be really something - or you're really stupid!" She shot an icicle towards Bloom. Bloom collasped.

Darcy said, "Power of Darkness!"

Bloom said, "Aaah!"

Stormy said, "Power of Wind!"

Bloom crashed where some garbage bins were kept.

Meanwhile Stella was on the ground and was rubbing her head. The girls came running to where Stella was. Flora said, "Stella... What's happened to you?"

Tecna said, "Where's Varanda?"

Stella said, "Uff!... that disgusting monster-" There came a loud sound from nearby. Stella said, "Something's happening down there... Let's go - Quickly!"

Icy said, "Hah-Hah-Hah! I think she's darn for!"

Stormy said, "Unless she rejuvenates like what a powerful fairy will do! But this is unthinkable for her! Hee,Hee!"

Bloom said, "I...can...do...This!" She shot out very less power.

Darcy said, "And that's it? Hah, Hah, Hah! Boy, I'm really scared now!"

Icy had the scepter in her hands. She said, "Let's get out of of here! We've wasted too much time!"

Bloom said, "I can't give in so easily. I have to fight them bravely like a real fairy! It's not over yet!" She pushed Icy and Icy fell on the ground. The scepter flew from her hands and hit Knut on his head. Knut fell down too and the scepter went towards Stormy.

"It's mine! Uff!" said Stormy.

Bloom said, "No way!"

Stormy was about to catch it but Bloom caught it. "Finally, I got it back!" said Bloom.

Stormy said, "How dare you?"

Icy said, "You'll pay for this, My dear! Give me back that scepter!" She shot an ice coffin towards Bloom and she was trapped in it.

"I can't seem to move!" said Bloom.

The girls came running towards Bloom. Flora shouted, "Varanda!"

Musa said, "Witches of cloudtower attacking her!"

Tecna said, "They'll kill her!"

Flora said, "We must save her!"

Perhaps, It's too late...

Bloom said, "I'm so cold! i can hardly breath..."

Flora said, "They are too powerful! We are not their match! We've to stop this rage! Swoossh...All mighty power of nature!"  
>Flora shot power of nature to Stormy. Stormy placed a storm shield and said, "Back me up here! Icy!" Stormy shot her power to the girls.<p>

Meantime, Flora's diversion of the witches attack had enabled Bloom to rejuvenate...

Bloom said, "I can't give in so easily! I mustn't..." She started to glow and she got her wings. "I must be a fighter!" She said.  
>All the ice around Bloom melted and she was free.<p>

"What the..?..." said Icy.

Musa said, "Look! Varanda is fantastic!"

Flora said, "But who is she?"

Darcy said, "She's no amateur! We are in for a real fight!"

Icy said, "This place is getting too crowded for my style! Let's get out of here... The battle's only postponed!" She and the others disappeared.

"Hey! What about me?" Knut said.

Icy said, "Useless monster... More trouble than help!" Then Knut disappeared too.

"Wow! You've transformed back!" said Flora.

Tecna said, "You were great! Without your last-minute fairy power, we would have been defeated!"

Stella said, "Bloom, are you okay?"

Bloom said, "This belongs to you, Stella!" She handed her scepter.

Stella said, "Thanks Bloom! You risk too much. I owe you one!"

Flora said, "But why do you keep calling her Bloom?"

Stella placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder and said, "Well girls, there's something you all should know. I'll tell you on our way home..."

They reached Alfea but suddenly there were lights surrounding them.

Griselda and Miss Faragonda appeared. Griselda said, "Princess Stella... Do you think it's time to return?"

Stella said, "Oh!"

Miss Faragonda said calmly, "And you, Princess Varanda... I phoned your family... Do you have something to tell us?"

Bloom said, "Well, Uh, you see... I'm not Varanda! My name's Bloom and I come from Earth!"

Griselda shouted in anger, "What? That means you tricked us! This is outrageous! You're not only a foreigner on Magix... You're not even a fairy!"

Miss Faragonda said calmly, "It's true... But if you've come this far, You've to be a magical being! Otherwise the barrier would have stopped you!  
>Why didn't you tell us who you really are?"<p>

Bloom was in tears as she said, "I was afraid you wouldn't let me in! I always wanted to be a fairy! Please... Help me make my dream come true!"

Griselda shouted, "You lied! That's unforgivable!"

Miss Faragonda smiled and said calmly, "But deep down she believes in her dreams... And that's a sign of real determination!  
>A trait worthy of a fairy, Don't you agree?"<p>

Griselda said, "Uh, yes- if you say so!"

Miss Faragonda said, "Okay, go now... And don't make any noise!"

Stella said, "Yes ma'am! And... Thanks!

They all said, "Yahooo!" They all left except Griselda and Miss Faragonda.

Miss Faragonda said, "I didn't think there were any fairies left on Earth!"

Griselda said, "It's really weird! They disappeared from that world centuries ago!"

Miss Faragonda said, "Then in this case... Who is Bloom?

THE END. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

This was my first comic. I don't own this, I have only converted the comic into a story for others to read. And I don't own winx club. Anyways, I'm doing more comics so please review and tell me which one you would like to read! These are the following comics that you can choose so that I could publish those:

secret of Alfea: Bloom searches for a dress for the Alfea dance.

boys from redfountain- Bloom and the girls officially form the winx club.

4.A friend for Bloom- How Bloom met Stella and came to Alfea is told.

of the dark- Bloom is imprisoned in a tree by the Trix while the winx look for her.

Swamp monster- The winx fight the swamp monster.

School for witches- The winx meet the school for witches which is cloudtower.

of a fairy- Bloom helps her boss at her new job.

9.A job for Bloom- How Bloom got her job at White horse is told.

Revelation- The truth between Sky and Brandon is revealed and Stella and Bloom are heartbroken.

's Flam- Bloom searches for her lost power.

Battle- The fight between the winx and the trix occurs.

- The winx and specialists go looking for liquid moonlight.

against everybody- The winx are alone.

's Land- Bloom protects Diaspro in the dragon homeland.

Nobody- The winx help King Nobody attain freedom.

Ghost of Balmoral- The winx solve the mystery behind Balmoral Castle.

Guardian of Dreams- The winx help Layla in the dream realm.

on the loose- Season 2 is summarized, and the last of Darkar's monsters are eliminated.

evil wind- The trix try to erase the people's memory.

Shaab Stone- The legendary Shaab Stone is discovered.

- With Helia suspected of treason, the Winx plot how to get the Shaab Stone back.

of the Trix girls- The trix regain their memories and wreak havoc.

potion- Shilly the witch makes a love potion to make Brandon fall for her.

and Love- Tecna is told by her father, that a boy other than Timmy was chosen as a match for her.

26. The Seed of Disagreement- The trix plant the seed of disagreement.

27. Darko the Black- A new enemy called Darko shows up.

28. Witch love- Darko and Icy have feelings for each other.

tournament- A magical tournament is held and the Winx and Trix participate.

for Layla- The pixies try to find a good boyfriend for Layla while Tecna and Stella have some 'parent' problems.

Return of Princess Diaspro- Princess Diaspro comes to Magix for some time.

friend is a dragon- The baby dragon from "Dragons Land" finds Bloom.

- Daphne gifts Bloom something.

34.A story of knights and ladies- The Winx participate in an exam in Palladium's simulator chamber where they are thrust in a virtual world of the Medieval times.

Trial- Headmistress Griffon of Cloud Tower is put on trial concerning the Trix, but foul play from behind the scenes plot to make sure Griffin never makes it to the trial.

Challenges- This is about Helia and Flora.

Again-

's Enterprise-

King of Rock- There is a star at Magix but someone is forcing him to perform.

Kingdom of darkness- The Winx save a kingdom without light.

Beach- Tecna and Timmy have some relationship problems.

's Secret-

Words-

Loyalty Game-

and Deceit- The Winx help Sky and Brandon stop assassination attempts against Sky's father.

to Andros- The girls and specialists go to Andros for a mission.

Island-

of the Star- There is a poor realm which the winx have to help. They have come up with an idea.

Betrayed- Sequel to 'Knights of the star'. The trix decide to make some trouble.

Genie- The Winx locate a genie who happens to be an Alfea professor and refuses to grant the wishes of the lamp owner.

Island of Time- The Winx and Specialists encounter a time warp and get stranded on an island on Earth a few centuries back.

Concoction- -The Trix create a candy to boost mental activity and sells it to other witches, but it has side-effects.

black comet- The Winx help Tecna's home-world to stop the Black comet, while Tecna finds a potential new suitor.

's Box- The Winx and Trix are invited to another magic academy as guest lecturers, but it also contains a box that was sealed for a VERY good reason.

- Riven and Musa have some relationship problems.

On Ice- There is snowfall at Magix by the mayor's magician which means an ice-skating competition.

Red Devils- The specialists form into a band called the red devils.

magic child- The Winx protect a magical child from demons.

Band- The winx form themselves into a band.

Adventure- The Winx help a professor get back to the future, and see their future Love & Pet shop.

Rebellion- The robots on Tecna's home-world rebel against their masters.

Skies-

- Stella and Brandon are poisoned.

Holiday- Two sneaky celebrities cause relationship troubles for Bloom and Sky.

Love- Stella tries to find a new boyfriend after she has a fight with Brandon.

Dispute- The girls go to visit Flora's old friend who's family is having a land dispute with another family.

Virus-

the seventh fairy- -Season 4 is summarized and the Winx stop a T-Rex brought back to life. First appearance of Roxy.

cursed Jewel- A jewel known for bringing bad luck is discovered.

Break- The three schools of Magix go on a ski vacation.

's Courage- Layla runs into an old friend, and love blossoms all over again.

Tide- The Winx try to solve a water problem in the Terramaris region on planet Seantis.

Sorry, some summaries are left because I didn't read those stories. Please review and tell me which one you would like.  
>And please review this comic too. Thank you.<p>


End file.
